Christmas in Paris
by x-Athenea-x
Summary: Owen and Tosh leave the annual Torchwood chritmas party. Fluffy and sweet!


note: Do not own Torchwood but enjoy playing with them :) Reviews make my day :)

**Christmas in Paris**

Owen and Tosh got out of the hub and weren't surprised that it was still raining.

"Bloody hell" Owen said.

"That's life in Cardiff" responded Tosh.

"Want to share a cab? I'm too pissed to drive anyway and I know that you, missy, have had way too much to drink as well". Owen smirked and reached for her hand when he saw that Tosh was looking rather unstable on her 6 inch heels.

"Sure, why not". Tosh grabbed his hand and steadied herself in Owen's embrace, her left hand in his hand and her right on his muscular chest. A soft whiff of Owen's cologne bedazzled her. She never noticed how nice he smelt before, despite the distinctive aroma of beer on his breath.

It had been the annual Torchwood Christmas party that Jack made everyone go to. He had insisted that the team did normal things like dinners and Christmas parties so that they won't lose track of their lives. Tosh liked the idea but Owen thought it was bollocks. He had always hated Christmas, ever since the day that his mother had left him alone on Christmas evening. The only reason why he came to the party was the free booze and the fact that it beat staying alone in the apartment.

Owen laughed as he saw Tosh trying to regain her balance. He held her tight and thought that she never looked more beautiful as she did at that moment. The moonlight lit up her distinct features and her dark eyes, glancing into his, sparkled despite the early hour.

"Is something the matter?" asked Tosh.

"No, no … I was just admiring your hair. It looks nice" Owen responded. He took her by the arm and guided her through the pass.

As they arrive at the street, Tosh saw an empty cab driving by. She quickly raised her arm and shouted "Taxi". The car came into a screeching halt and the pair hurried inside the car to shelter them from the rain.

Owen sighed as he leant back in the backseat. "What a night it has been"

"I had fun. Was surprised to see Ianto drink so much. Didn't know he had it in him"

Owen laughed. "Know what you mean. He drank Jack under the table. Can't wait to see the state they're in tomorrow".

Tosh smiled fondly. "I'm glad he enjoyed himself though. He seemed so down lately"

Owen snorted and sang mockingly. "Tis the season to get unhappy falalalala lalalala"

"I guess it is. The winter's weather seems more lonely than cold. If you know what I mean"

"I do. And with our jobs, I don't see much chance in the future" retorted Owen.

Tosh snorted. "Funny how most people are happiest at Christmas and we're being depressing idiots in a cab driving home after a Christmas party"

"Could be worse" answered Owen. "At least our hangover won't be as bad as the captain's and the tea-boy's".

"Very true" Tosh said.

The cab driver turned around. "We've arrived at your destination miss"

Tosh grabbed her purse off the floor. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it" Owen said. "I've got it".

Tosh got out of the cab and was surprised to see Owen follow. "Mate, wait here for a minute. I want to say goodbye to the lady". He yanked something from the front seat but Tosh could not see what it was. She was also glad that it had stopped raining but the temperature was still icy cold. She smelt snow in the air.

Owen got out and held something behind his back and stood there in front of Tosh. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but was interrupted as Tosh dropped her purse.

She silently cursed and bent down to retrieve her possessions.

As she got up, she was standing very close to Owen, who was now holding his arm out way above his head. She glanced at his face and felt his torso expand as he breathed. The beating of their hearts became audible and the tension between them was reaching a maximum peak.

Owen grinned for a second and then he pointed upwards. "Mistletoe" he said.

Tosh looked up and saw him holding a branch above their heads. She smiled and looked mock-shock at his audacity.

"Would be a shame not to honor an old Christmas tradition" Owen said. Even though the air was so cold, neither were aware of the icy wrath. In the periphery of their vision, they both noticed snow flakes coming down to whiten the pavement, changing the cold Cardiff streets into an enchanting winter's paradise.

With his other hand Owen pulled Tosh closer to his own body. He quickly dropped the mistletoe and slid his hand over hers, fingers entwined. Tosh smiled contently and placed a small kiss on Owen's fingers. He caressed her cheek and leaned in for the kiss. First slow and shallow but it soon deepened. Owen put every emotion he felt for Tosh in the kiss and he was glad to see that Tosh eagerly responded. As they broke apart, their lips remained close. He could feel the heat of her breath on his lips and he had never felt a more wonderful sensation. Tosh gulped audible and stuttered: "That wasn't bad"

"No it wasn't" responded Owen. "Felt like …"

"Christmas in Paris" Tosh responded.

Owen moved his hand up to her shoulder, leaned in placed a small kiss on her cheek. "It sure did".

He took a deep breath, savoring the last of Tosh's perfume before he disentangled himself from Tosh. He let out a breath and straightened his jacket. He looked at Tosh once more, smiled and softly said: "I will see you tomorrow"

He turned, opened the cab door and got it. The cab drove away, leaving a mesmerized Tosh behind in the beauty of the snow, still tasting Owen on her lips.


End file.
